The present invention is directed to a zero insertion force electrical connector for electrically connecting first and second electrical members, each of which includes first and second electrical contacts, respectively, which are placed in engagement. An isostatic medium is positioned against one of the members and is retained there by retaining means and a pressure generating means acts on the isostatic medium for providing a uniform force forcing the first and second electrical contacts into engagement This advantageously provides a normal force at all contact locations for making a good contact independent of warpage or non-parallelism between the mating contacts. The present invention is particularly useful for connecting a three layer tape having a first metal signal layer, a middle dielectric layer, and a third ground plane layer into a rematable connection with another electrical member. The tape is particularly useful for connection to a third electrical member, called a minisubstrate, having various electrical components for electrical connection to the first electrical member.
Self-alignment between the first and second members may be readily obtained by raised contacts on one of the members which seat within corresponding recesses containing contacts on the other member.